It's Not about Love
by noburanger
Summary: Kita tidak berbicara soal cinta disini, karena nyatanya hal macam itu memang terlalu konyol untuk diucapkan oleh mulut-mulut kami yang biasanya kotor ini. The GazettE. Uruha x Ruki, slight! Shou x Ruki. Rating M untuk konten dan bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti orang dewasa lol.


**IT'S NOT ABOUT LOVE**

_The GazettE belong to God_

_Ini fan fiksi lama sih, iseng aja post disini haha. _

_-Nobu-_

.

.

Aku sedikit mengintip refleksiku di cermin besar yang ditempel di dinding lorong ruang ini; menelisik penampilanku sendiri yang selalu membuatku merasa ganjil. Aku tetap dengan surai-surai rambut halusku, kulit yang bersih dan mata yang jernih … tak beda dari biasanya kan? Aku masih Ruki. Masih vokalis dari The GazettE dan wanita masih memujaku seakan aku ini peter pan mereka.

Hah, ya … aku ingin sekali kalian mengalihkan tatapan mata kalian pada pria yang tengah duduk di sofa sebelah sana. Itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna gula-gula dan tengah berbicara dengan pose menumpangkan kakinya satu sama lain selayaknya bangsawan angkuh. Kalian jelas tahu siapa dia bukan? Uruha. Pria tinggi yang selalu menjadi alasan akan mimpi-mimpi basahku. Kekasihku.

Kita tidak berbicara soal cinta disini, karena nyatanya hal macam itu memang terlalu konyol untuk diucapkan oleh mulut-mulut kami yang biasanya kotor ini. Aku hanya bicara soal hubungan kami yang dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu dan sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah. Tak bervariasi; membosankan.

Maksduku, apa yang lebih membosankan daripada memiliki kekasih seperti Uruha?

Dia nyaris tak pernah mempedulikan apa aku hidup atau tidak. Apakah dunia berputar atau tidak. Yang berputar di otaknya hanyalah…ah entahlah, bahkan aku pun tak berani menerka karena kurasa isi pikirannya pun sudah tidak dia pedulikan. Bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin apabila dia menjejalkan segala hal yang dia temui kedalam lembar memori otaknya, dan ketika dia membutuhkannya maka dengan _easy_-nya dia akan mengobrak-abrik pikirannya. Dengan bantuan alkohol tentu saja.

Membosankan bukan?

Aku berjalan gontai kearahnya, dan tentu saja dia tak akan mau melirikku dengan gampangnya. Tatapan mata Uruha masih dia arahkan pada Aoi sementara aku sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah terangkat—angkuh—tak beda jauh dengan imej-nya. Juluki kami pasangan angkuh atau apalah, terserah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Hai, sudah selesai dengan minumanmu?" dia bertanya padaku seolah-olah dia tengah berusaha menggoda bocah SMP.

"Hm … Yeah,"

"Kau mabuk? Wajahmu terlihat tak baik," dia mencoba meraih wajahku namun aku menepis tangannya—cukup keras karena aku mendengar suara tepukan mengaliri gendang telingaku.

Uruha tertawa—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—lalu kembali pada topik obrolannya dengan Aoi. Aku menatapnya, demi apapun … wajah Uruha sangat seksi. Wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh itu dihias dengan helai rambut yang warnanya seperti gula-gula, bukankah itu akan membuat siapapun menjerit? Haha.

Meskipun aku sedang ingin mencaci Uruha tapi … tak ada salahnya kalau aku membeberkan sedikit alasan mengapa aku mau berkencan dengannya, bukan hanya karena dia hebat dalam soal seks atau bermusik tapi, Uruha terkadang bisa menjadi pria yang cukup perhatian. Kalian lihat caranya berusaha menyentuhku tadi? Itu yang aku suka darinya. Hah, tapi si bebek ini tahu apa sih?

"Uruha," aku memanggilnya dengan bit yang cukup lambat namun penuh tekanan.

"Ya?" dia hanya menoleh sekilas, sialan.

"Brengsek, aku sangat mabuk disini. Aku butuh tumpangan pulang," aku mengusap wajahku sekilas dan menghadirkan tatapan layaknya orang mabuk.

Layaknya? Haha, tentu saja. Ini semua hanya _acting_. Supaya dia mengabaikan Aoi dan beralih padaku, tidak lucu 'kan kalau Aoi yang mendapatkan semua perhatiannya? Aku jauh lebih baik dari Aoi dan aku tak akan mau membagi Uruha dengan siapapun, meskipun itu kawanku sendiri.

Uruha menghela nafas lalu membantuku berdiri, wajahnya terlihat datar—tanpa ekspresi—tak peduli kalau sekarang dia tengah menyeretku seperti seorang gembala yang menyeret sapi-sapi peliharaannya. Sialan.

"Aoi, kami duluan ya. _Have fun!_" Uruha pamit pulang pada si bibir tebal itu.

Aku tertawa kecil, dia pasti akan menganggapku benar-benar mabuk. Sebenarnya … ketika mabuk berat aku tak akan melangkahkan kakiku padanya, aku akan berubah menjadi liar dan mencium siapa saja yang berada di dekatku. Lalu dalam beberapa menit aku akan berakhir di kamar orang-orang _random_ itu dan bercinta di ranjang mereka, dan kalian tahu? Uruha sepertinya tidak akan peduli. Aku berani bertaruh.

Pria macam dia ini susah sekali menjadi tipikal pencemburu, dia playboy dan berkencan dengan siapa saja, prinsip hidupnya jelas … mati satu tumbuh seribu.

"Ruki, bukankah kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak?" Uruha bertanya padaku dengan nada suaranya yang paling rendah, kurasa.

"Apa pedulimu hah? Ini tubuhku dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja,"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku waktu itu,"

"Sssh…shhh! Brengsek, tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu hah?"

Uruha hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali menampakkan seringai-nya yang menggoda. Pikiranku kacau balau, selain karena pengaruh alkohol ringan yang ternyata sangat bau ini ditambah lagi karena perilakunya yang super menjengkelkan. Malam ini, Uruha akan membawaku ketempatnya, keatas ranjangnya tapi dia tak akan berani meniduriku. Entah karena dia tak tertarik atau kelelahan. Mustahil dia tidak tertarik, kurasa aku cukup seksi? Heh, aku ngomong apa sih.

Dia bukan dewa seks meskipun dia seorang pemain yang hebat ditambah lagi imej Uruha memang seorang _hentai_ bukan?

Aku terbangun di kamar Uruha pagi ini. Dengan pakaian lengkap dan tubuh yang baik-baik saja karena dia tak menyentuhku semalaman. Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang salah dengan wajahku! Apa hanya karena tinggi badanku jauh dibawahnya? _Bullshit,_ itu bukan alasan. Tubuhku juga tak buruk, _my ass is fucking gorgeous._

"Uruha … " aku memanggilnya namun tak ada yang menjawab.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan kesal, dia pasti sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Uruha sangat suka sarapan di café yang letaknya tak jauh dari kondominium miliknya ini, yah … dia pria sih, wajar kalau dia tak bisa memasak, yang diketahui Uruha hanya cara makan menggunakan sendok, sumpit dan garpu. Aku juga begitu. Jangan samakan kami dengan Kai.

Ini masih sangat pagi menurutku, baru jam setengah enam. Matahari juga belum nampak sepenuhnya hanya saja awan-awan memang mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih terang. Sialannya lagi, aku sedang dalam _mood_ untuk melakukan seks. Ini terjadi tiba-tiba saja tapi, dimana Uruha sekarang? Tapia aku yakin kalaupun dia ada disini dia tak akan mau melakukannya sepagi ini. Tak akan mau.

Aku meraih ponselku yang Uruha simpan tepat disamping jam wekernya, menekan menu kontak dan mencari-cari siapa yang kiranya bisa kujadikan sebagai teman bercinta sepagi ini. Reita? Haha, tak mau. Aku pernah tidur dengannya dan aku tidak pernah puas. Naoki? Tidak juga, dia tak tahu caranya meraih surga kotor dunia. Kenapa aku tak pernah punya _partner _bercinta tetap selama ini? Aku tak ingin melakukan masturbasi, terlalu memalukan untuk seorang yang berkelas seperti aku.

Ah … aku baru ingat.

Vokalis dari Alice Nine—Shou tinggal disini juga 'kan? Aku rasa tak apa-apa kalau aku bermain dengan kekasih gitaris Alice Nine itu walau sebentar. Toh, Uruha tak akan bermasalah 'kan?

Ukuran mata Shou berubah dua kali lebih besar ketika aku menekan bel apartmentnya dan langsung memberinya sebuah ciuman , di bibir. Dia mendorong bahuku pelan lalu memandangku dengan kaget, alah … memangnya aku ini apa?

"Ruki-san? Kau masih mabuk?" tanya Shou.

"Apa? Mabuk? Haha, jangan gila Shou…"

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher Shou lalu menariknya maju—mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

"O-oi, Ruki-san, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya butuh teman bercinta pagi ini," aku berbisik dan menjilat daun telinganya; mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan liar ke tubuhnya. Hebat juga si Hiroto itu, bisa punya pacar seperti dia.

"Aku tak bisa, kau punya Uru—"

"Sudahlah, dia tak akan peduli kalaupun kau tidur denganku dihadapan wajahnya,"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dan kembali menciumnya; dengan sedikit dorongan yang menunjukkan betapa pemaksanya aku. Di dinding apartment Shou aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku sendiri lewat cermin yang berada diatas rak sepatu itu, wow … aku memang sangat-sangat sulit untuk ditolak—menurutku sih. Aku dengan tatapanku dan juga ciumanku yang seperti ini, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Uruha tak mau mempedulikan pemandangan seindah ini.

Aku dan Shou mulai hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman yang amat menyesakkan, gila, dia seorang pencium yang ulung_._ Shou memagut bibirku dan terkadang menjilat sudut bibirku sekedar untuk menggodaku, tangannya dia lingkarkan dipinggangku dan terkadang mengusap-usap pelan kulit yang berada dibalik kausku. Hah, andai Uruha seperti dia aku mungkin tak akan mau mencari-cari teman bercinta.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menyambut setiap isapannya di leherku. Ketika aku mulai meracau hal yang tak jelas, ponselku berdering dan…nada ini aku tahu betul ini milik siapa.

"_Moshi-moshi …."_ Jawabku sedikit mendesah panjang.

"Ruki? Kau ada dimana sekarang?" oh, rupanya kekasihku sudah pulang.

"A-aku? Nghh … di … tempat Shou … " dan oh ya, aku menelepon dengan Shou yang masih menandaiku. Aku memang sedang berada di tempat Shou jadi untuk apa aku mentutup-tutupi?

"Tempat Shou? Sedang apa kau disana?" dia terdengar kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa … hanya bertamu saja, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku akan mampir kesana kalau begitu,"

"Oh … aku rasa kau tak akan mau bertamu sepagi ini, haha…"

Aku menutup teleponku dan kembali membenamkan jemariku di rambut Shou. Oh iya, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan soal Uruha disini? Bagaimana dengan Hiroto? Peduli amat, yang penting aku senang. Shou memperlakukanku dengan amat baik, dia tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat orang sepertiku merasa terangsang dan memaksaku untuk berteriak bahwa aku menginginkannya.

Bercinta dengan Uruha lebih baik dari ini sih, jujur saja. Mungkin karena ada sedikit perasaan yang tercampur didalamnya. Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya? Kurasa … ya. Hanya saja perasaan cintaku agak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Ketika aku dan Shou baru saja akan berpindah lokasi, pintu apartment Shou tiba-tiba terbuka dan … kalian bisa tebak? Uruha berdiri disana dengan wajah yang datar namun aku tahu bahwa saat ini dia tengah bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat. Shou ikut berbalik dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dunia akan hancur di hari Jum'at.

"Oh, hai Uruha," aku tersenyum padanya.

"_Well,_ aku rasa aku datang di momen yang kurang tepat. Lanjutkanlah, silakan …" dan Uruha menutup pintu.

Sial! Si brengsek itu benar-benar seorang yang kurang ajar. Dia dengan sifat cueknya benar-benar membuatku kesal, aku tahu dia tak mencintaiku tapi tak bisakah dia bersikap lebih jelas saja? Semisal … jangan katakan pada teman-temannya kalau dia adalah kekasihku, dengan begitu minimalnya aku bisa memilih siapa saja yang akan kujadikan teman tidur tanpa harus terbebani dengan status kekasih sialan itu.

Pada awalnya Shou menyuruhku untuk pulang karena dia tak mau mendapat masalah dengan Uruha tapi aku tetap memaksanya dan ya, akhirnya dia memuaskan hasratku pagi hari ini dengan sangat baik. Lebih baik dari Uruha? Tentu tidak. Sampai kapanpun si brengsek itu akan tetap menang, ukuran miliknya lebih besar daripada milik Shou.

Aku membenahi pakaianku dan kembali bergerak menuju apartment Uruha, aku penasaran bagaimana wajah angkuhnya sekarang? Apa dia mau minta putus? Oh baguslah. Bagaimana kalau dia cemburu? Itu lebih bagus lagi. Langkah selanjutnya yang aku lakukan kalau Uruha dan aku sampai putus adalah … menyingkirkan Hiroto. Aw, aku memang jenius.

"Ta~da~ima~" aku bernyanyi-nyanyi dan masuk kedalam kamar Uruha.

Aku lihat dia tengah membaca-baca majalah dengan sebatang rokok yang tersulut di sela jari-jarinya. Dia menjawab salamku tanpa memandangku, bersikap cuek seperti biasa namun aku tahu bahwa dia tengah menahan emosinya. Haha, ini menarik sekali harusnya aku rekam semua gerak-geriknya dan kujual pada fans kami diluar sana.

"Baru kali ini aku melakukannya dengan Shou," ucapku sembari membenahi rambutku.

"Oh, pengalaman pertamamu?"

"Yap, _and you know babe? He's good…"_

"_Yeah, I don't care,"_

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan tersenyum, sejurus kemudian aku memutar tubuhku dan iseng-iseng mencari-cari kaset yang bisa aku putar di ruangan ini kau tahulah sekedar mencari-cari perkara lainnya. Aku tak mendengar gerutuan Uruha ataupun nyanyian-nyanyian kecil yang biasanya dia tampilkan ketika pagi menjelang, tidak ada secangkir espresso di nakas … ini berarti pikirannya kacau. Aku harap dia kacau karena perlakuanku tadi.

"Oh dan Shou—"

"Oi, Takanori. Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Aku tak mau peduli dengan si Shou itu," Uruha membentakku dan dia baru saja menghantam dinding dihadapanku dengan kepalan tangannya.

Aku menarik sebelah bibirku dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang biasanya disebut sebagai _devilish smile_. Uruha lucu sekali pagi ini, tadi dia meninggalkanku untuk sarapan, memergokiku tengah bercinta dengan Shou dan ekspresinya datar tapi sekarang? Wajah datarnya mulai berubah menjadi penuh kerutan. Ada tiga kerutan di keningnya.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu kembali menyisir rambutku dengan santainya dan berkata, "Oh? aku berpikir untuk tidur dengannya lagi,"

Dia kembali memukul dinding kamarnya dan sekarang memaksaku untuk berbalik arah padanya. Cengkramannya di bahuku amat kuat sampai-sampai aku ingin meringis, yang kulihat adalah wajahnya yang angkuh berubah menjadi sangat marah. Aku hanya tersenyum lagi, entahalah … kenapa aku sangat senang? Mungkin karena Uruha mau cemburu dan wajahnya saat marah benar-benar membuatku tertarik.

"Kau tak akan bisa," ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan mengikatmu," Uruha menahan kedua lenganku di dinding.

"Kau sangat lucu Uruha, mengatakan hal-hal posesif seperti itu," aku terkekeh.

"Sudah sewajarnya, Ruki.."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku 'kan? Kenapa kau harus melarangku?" kali ini aku yang menghadirkan nada sarkastik dari bibirku.

"Kita tidak bicara soal cinta, ingat? Ini soal kau dan aku. Kau adalah milikku,"

Aroma tembakau bernikotin dari mulut Uruha begitu menyengat ketika dia berbicara padaku dengan nada sedekat ini. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya marah dan jengkel, sangat menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku terlihat seorang masochist padahal aku jelas-jelas bisa masuk kategori S. Uruha menciumku dengan kasar dan juga menjamah tubuhku dengan tidak manusiawi. Gitarisku ini berulang kali berusaha merobek bibirku dengan gigi-giginya yang penuh taring itu.

Aku tak bisa menghentikannya karena dia menahan kedua lenganku dinding—atau lebih tepatnya aku memang tidak mau menghentikannya. Aku sedikit mengerang ketika Uruha mulai menyerang teritori leherku, dia menjilat dan menusuk permukaan kulitku yang sudah ditandai Shou; membuatnya berwarna pucat nyaris ungu.

Sembunyi-sembunyi aku membentuk seringai dibibirku untuk menyatakan betapa senangnya aku dengan apa yang dilakukan Uruha saat ini. Si tuan tidak peduli ini mendadak dikuasai sifat posesif bodohnya dan itu sangat lucu.

Uruha membawaku ke tempat tidur—yah lebih tepatnya melempar—lalu dia kembali menahan kedua lenganku diatas kepalaku. Wajahnya terlihat bengis sekarang dan malah membuatku semakin tertarik. Jemari dari sebelah tangannya yang bebas menelusuri 'tanda-tanda' yang diberikan Shou padaku tadi.

"Si brengsek itu pasti berhalusinasi bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya," ucapnya.

"Tidak … dia menyebut namaku saat dia klimaks," Uruha mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya. "Jangan marah sayang, aku tidak membiarkannya keluar didalam tubuhku," aku terkekeh namun Uruha tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Ruki ... aku akan benar-benar mengikatmu,"

"Oh? Kau ingin bermain _bondage?"_ aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya—membenamkan jemariku di tiap helai rambutnya. "Jangan cemburu sayang, bukannya kau sangat dermawan belakangan ini?"

"Dengar, aku memang dermawan dan rela membagi apa saja kecuali kau. Aku tak akan pernah mau membagimu dengan orang lain,"

"Posesif…" aku terkikik geli.

"Ruki-chan … kau ini sungguh jalang," bisiknya sembari tersenyum menyeringai.

Aku tertawa kecil sembari mengusap kepalanya, "Aku tahu Uruha … tapi … kau lupa? Si jalang ini milikmu,"


End file.
